


Share a Coke

by CeliaEquus



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Capsicoul - Freeform, Drabble, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Pre-Capsicoul, Pre-Slash, Soft Drinks, Wordcount: 100, director coulson, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is serendipitous that those two bottles of Coca Cola are right next to each other, and that Phil and Steve happen to be there at the same time.  Steve's going to take advantage of that.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share a Coke

Their fingers brushed when they both reached for a bottle, and retracted their hands quickly.

"Sorry, captain."

"My fault, director."

After an awkward pause, Steve took both Cokes, and handed the 'Phil' one to Director Coulson.

"Here," he said.

"Thank you."

"Uh…" Steve scratched the back of his neck. "Wanna do what the bottles say?"

The director tilted his head. "What's that?"

Steve held up his 'Steve' bottle. "Share?"

Director Coulson's cheeks turned pink, and he nodded.

"Sounds good," he said.

"Then let me pay."

"Why?"

"`Cause then it's a date. If… that's okay?"

"It's more than okay," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the photo making its way around the Capsicoul tag on Tumblr, of two of those 'Share a Coke with [name]' bottles side by side, one with Steve, the other with Phil. I decided that a story needed to be written, and challenged myself to make it only 100 words. Not including title and author note, it is.
> 
> Please review!


End file.
